Joey Wheeler
Joseph "Joey" Wheeler is a jock with a Brooklyn accent and a main character in Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series. He is best friends with Yugi. He is most known for his catchphrase "Nyeh" and "Brooklyn Rage". Overview To be added. Personality Joey is the male personification of a "dumb blonde". In other words, the parody makes him out to be incredibly stupid. For example, while playing Duel Monsters with Yugi in Bakura’s flashback in Episode 11, he exclaimed "Checkmate! I sunk your battleship!". He also apparently hates blonde people (ironic given that he himself is blonde), and he doesn't seem to realize when people are insulting him. He reveals in the first episode that he has a Brooklyn accent, which he considers inappropriate. Despite this, however, he seems to be very able at building good decks. In Episode 2, Joey’s deck was so good, Yugi decided to steal it and told him that it was worthless. In Episode 17, he even defeated Bandit Keith by copying his "in America" stunt by playing Copycat. Another significant difference is that Joey bears no compassion towards his sister. This is shown as early as Episode 3, when he receives a video from Serenity about her blindness, but is more upset that it wasn't from Pegasus to take his soul. Also, though he entered the Duelist Kingdom tournament in order to win the prize money, just as in the original; unlike the original, however, he wants the money for himself, rather than to fund the operation for Serenity and spends most of it forgetting she's alive or blowing off her condition. In Episode 14, when reminded about his sister, he figured he could just use the money to buy a new one. This was debunked rather comically in Episode 19 when he mimicked Kaiba: "Screw my sister, I have money!". In Episode 25, it seems that Joey is excited that his sister is going to be able to see again. In reply, Tristan asks if Joey spent the prize money from Duelist Kingdom on her operation. Joey stated, "Nah. My mom's paying for the operation. I spent the prize money on children's trading cards." Though he does show some compassion towards her in Episode 27 by promising not to let bad things happen to her, when the operation fails, he goes and steals her trading cards. Quotes To be added. Trivia *After his recent defeat from Kaiba, Joey has begun to have some "erotic dreams" about Kaiba in which he himself wears a dog suit, something that he actually seems to enjoy. As noted in the credits of the Abridged Movie, he eventually came to terms with his furriness and makes regular appearances at Anthrocon. *Among his gags is the constant "Nyeah!" sound he exclaims when shocked, startled, in pain, etc. Also he seems to have a liking for crossdressing (as said in episode 9). In episode 28, he began using the catchphrase "Brooklyn Rage" to show his anger, but Yami tells him that it will never be a popular catchphrase and tells him to stop. It is known that Joey's 4Kids VA Wayne Grayson likes the phrase and has repeated it at various anime conventions. In Episode 31 Joey claimed he had "rage of the Brooklyn variety" putting a new spin on the Brookyln rage catchphrase. *In Episode 12, it is also revealed that he is apparently a fan of both Firefly and Serenity, a TV show by Joss Whedon (creator of Buffy the Vampire Slayer TV series) and its subsequent movie continuation. It is known that Abigail (Safty on Youtube), LittleKuriboh's wife, is a fan of the show. The fact that when Yugi reminds him of his love of Serenity, which Joey took to mean Joss Whedon's movie and not his sister, also highlights his disregard for his sister. *It is vaguely implied that he actually caused the death of 'Tristan Taylor's voice' at the end of episode 8. Whilst he explains that he was "with Tristan's voice when he passed away", he looks himself like he has seen better days, and also gives a somewhat fantastic explanation that Tristan's voice died after running with scissors while drunk, and in the 'Reconstruction' of the event, he reacts to Tristan's voice's death with an obviously nonchalant "Oh no, he's dead." *In Crapsule Monsters, Joey doesn't seem to remember anything that he and the rest of the gang had encountered before then, not even Mai Valentine. He also tries to claim they're not ripping off Pokemon even though he's riding on Baby Dragon and comparing it to Charizard. *In the Other Abridged Movie, Joey develops a passion for getting into fights with other people, claiming to be much more satisfying than card games (clearly a reference to his Shadow Game series counterpart, who was a rebellious man that always got into fights and showed great strength at them).He also calls his fighting style Brooklyn Karate, names his fighting moves like 'Surprise Buttsex' (grabbing his opponents from the back) and Joey Punch, although Surprise Buttsex is also a way to show suggestive affection (Yami Yugi claims that Buttsex with him is never a surprise). *Ever since he defeated Weevil in episode 31, Joey claims he's going to pick off all the minor season one characters in the Battle City Tournament one by one claiming that's how he rolls (a reference to how most of his opponents in Battle City are minor season one characters). He even goes as far as wanting to duel Kaiba, calling him a minor season one character. *In Episode 34, Joey is in a censored fight with Marik's henchmen and ends up getting captured. He claims, in this episode, to love 4Kids fight sequences because you can be as violent as you want as long as no one is watching. During his imprisonment he fooled into signing a "Name Change" contract that legally changes his name to Steve. He is then mind-controlled by Marik. *As of Episode 54 Joey may have officially broken the fourth wall the most severely, being the first character to acknowledge a dub of Yu-Gi-Oh! unrelated to either the Japanese or 4Kids dubs, in this case the Singapore dub. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Abridged characters